


What He Found In Her Eyes

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Inuyasha sees when he looks into Kagome's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Found In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: What He Found In Her Eyes  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 249  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Written for iy_fic contest Week 88: Eyes

Inuyasha had only seen it in his mother's eyes. It was how he knew what it looked like. He was more familiar with the other emotions in people's eyes. Inuyasha saw disdain in his brother's piercing stare. He remembered Kikyo's detached gaze. He realized that in the depths of her eyes he hadn't seen sympathy, but contempt and self-pity. Fear and hatred reflected back to him from most humans. His friends were different. He found in Shippo's eyes boyish admiration. In Miroku's warm eyes, Inuyasha saw encouragement. He appreciated the kindred spirit Sango's guarded gaze provided. He knew she viewed him as a comrade-in-arms. Then there was Kagome.

The young girl from the future looked at him in the same way his mother had. Inuyasha saw in Kagome's trusting gaze acceptance. Most of all, he saw something when he looked into her eyes he never thought he'd see again. Love. It gave him strength when he thought his own might fail. Inuyasha found the courage to enter countless villages because of the love that shined in Kagome's eyes. The villager's harsh scrutiny seemed to bother him less when she was around. As long as Kagome continued to look upon him with love, Inuyasha felt he could become impervious to their dark looks and cruel whispers. It didn't matter what they thought. No matter what they did or where they were, Inuyasha found all he needed in Kagome's loving eyes. In them, he had finally found his home.


End file.
